I'll be home for Christmas
by JenniferHawke
Summary: It's been months since John Shepard has seen Miranda. There's no way he's going to be away from her during the holidays. Takes place after the events of Mass Effect 3. Written for the Secret Santa gift exchange for the Facebook ME FF Writers SR2 group for mattgerrard.


_**Author's notes: This fic is a part of the**_ _ **Secret Santa gift exchange for the Facebook ME FF Writers SR2 group for**_ _ **mattgerrard**_ _ **. This is my first actual Mass Effect fanfic (that isn't taken from a RP). The task was to write a holiday fic for MaleShepard/Miranda. I've never paid much attention to Miranda in game, so it was a nice challenge for me! For those that are familiar with my normal doom and gloom style of writing, this is the very opposite. I hope you enjoy, and happy holidays!**_

* * *

Six months was a damned long time to be away from the one you loved. John Shepard entered the sky cab and punched in the location of his London apartment, where he and Miranda had resided ever since the war ended. The two of them decided to stay and help rebuild Earth after the war's devastating effects. He'd had every intention of retiring from his Alliance career, but alas the galaxy still needed a hero. A few months and he would be back, he promised Miranda. But one mission turned into another, and before he knew it, he'd been gone for half a year. Miranda contacted him nearly every other day, and assured him that she understood completely. Even so, guilt still plagued his heart. He knew his Miranda would find ways to keep herself occupied, she always did. But being away from her hurt. More than any battle wound he'd ever acquired.

 _This is the last time,_ he said to himself, as the cab pulled into the lot of his building. As he stepped outside, light fluffy flakes of snow fell onto his nearly shaven head. A smile graced his lips, bringing forth childhood memories of playing in the snow for hours at a time, until his fingers felt numb. While old memories warmed his heart, he looked forward to making new ones. With Miranda.

The doors of his building whooshed open. As Shepard walked through the halls, he noted how the hallways were donned in wreaths and coloured ribbons. It warmed him inside to know, that despite the war not five years prior, people were beginning to heal and move on with their lives. Laughter of a small child could be heard through one of the doors as he walked by. The spirit of the holiday was contagious indeed, and now more than ever, Shepard couldn't wait to spend it with Miranda.

The elevator took him to the ninth floor. He rounded the corner with a quick pace, ever so anxious, until he stood in front of his door. Inside of his chest, his heart leapt with joy. _I'm home,_ he thought with a grin on his face as he entered the code and the door opened.

As soon as he stepped inside, the sweet smell of cinnamon and vanilla greeted his nose. He walked through the main entrance into the living room, where a tall Christmas tree stood, adorned in gold and red ribbons and the same coloured ornaments. Two red poinsettias sat on the mantle, also decorated with gold trim, along with all of the awards that had been given to Shepard for his acts of heroism. The whole room simple spoke of Miranda's style.

"Miranda?"

"Right here, Shepard." Her voice came from behind him, soft and alluring, sounding like silk to his ears. He turned, his breath stilling. It amazed him how all it took was hearing his name on her lips for his heart to race, even after all these years. If her voice was enough to make him melt … he'd not been prepared for the sight in front of him. As he spun around, his eyes landed on her. Instead of her usual hair style, her dark locks had been secured up, with a few long wispy pieces framing her face. She smiled at him, her lips painted the colour of a blossomed rose. She wore a secure fitting black cocktail dress, and while Shepard grew accustomed to seeing her in attire that clung to her shapely curves, he couldn't help the breath that drew from his lungs at the sight of the beauty before him.

"You look amazing. Come here," he pulled her into a tight embrace, holding her close. His eyes closed, as his body held her close. The scent of lavender filled his nose, the fragrance of her shampoo. A smell he always associated with Miranda.

"God, I missed you Miranda," he breathed into her, never wanting to leave the warmth of her embrace. She chuckled into his neck.

"I missed you too, John." At the sound of his name, he leaned forward, his lips pressing to hers. Shepard cupped her face in between his hands, kissing her tenderly, loving the smooth slide of her velvety soft lips against his own. He wanted to hold on to her forever, but something pressing up against his lower leg caught him off guard. He peered down, seeing an animal dressed in a tiny red sweater peering up at them. It looked up at John with big blue eyes.

"Um, Miranda? Anything you want to tell me?"

"Oh yes. We have a cat now." She smirked, picking up the cat in her arms. It began purring immediately, nuzzling into her touch. Shepard's brow raised, peering at the pink, hairless creature.

"Aren't cats supposed to have fur?"

"It's a sphynx, Shepard. It got lonely here without you. And maybe I wanted an excuse to dress up something small in cute clothing." While she smiled, Shepard could hear a trace of sadness in her voice. He knew that she still hurt over not being able to have children of her own. He'd brought up the possibility of adoption once, but they both agreed to wait until he officially retired before starting a family of their own. "You don't mind that I got a cat, do you?"

"Of course not," he responded warmly, petting the cat behind the ears. The cat licked his hand, and mewed. "Does the little guy have a name?"

"He does," Miranda paused, a mischievous twinkle to her eyes. "It's Mordin." John couldn't help but laugh.

"I can certainly see the resemblance." Mordin began to fidget in Miranda's arms, so she put him back down. He scampered away, chasing after a ball on the ground. She turned her attention back to Shepard, entwining her fingers in his own.

"I really did miss you, Shepard."

"I know, and I'm sorry I was gone for so long." He stepped forward, until only an inch or two of distance remained between the two of them. "I have some news, Miranda."

"Oh? What is it?"

"I've officially resigned from the Alliance."

"Shepard, you didn't have to do that. Not for me."

"No, I did it for us. Besides, I've spent a damn long time cleaning up the galaxy. Let someone else worry about it for a change. I've done more than my share to help."

Miranda chuckled quietly. "You certainly have." She walked over to the tree, and picked up a small gift from under it, placing it in Shepard's hands. "Here. Merry Christmas, John."

Shepard felt a little guilty, as he hadn't the time to get Miranda a real gift. As soon as he arrived at London, he headed straight to their apartment, too eager to see her.

"Miranda, you didn't have to get me anything."

"It's really nothing."

Shepard unwrapped the rectangular gift, trimmed with ribbon and bows. In his hands, he held a holo of the two of them together, on their first official anniversary. It had been after the war ended. Their days were filled with assisting in clearing out the rubble and helping those who'd been made homeless. They'd felt exhausted at the end of the day, but even then, Miranda made a point to make the night memorable. Somehow, among the destruction of the streets, she found a hill overlooking a river. The spot seemed untouched by the devastation of the Reapers. They'd had a midnight meal there, the stars blanketing the sky above. At the end of the night, they took the holo together. As Shepard looked at the image, he smiled. His eyes looked worn and bloodshot from the long day, and Miranda's usually perfect hair had been disheveled and out of place. But even so, they looked remarkable happy, and they were, still to this day.

"I know it's not much, but … " before she could finish, John kissed her passionately. This woman would never know just how much she meant to him. She'd always been the calm in the storm, the gentle hand that quieted the raging inside of his head. Miranda was his family, his person. Shepard needed her to know how much she meant to him.

"It's perfect, Miranda. As are you." His heart jumped, as she gazed upon him like he were the only person in the galaxy. He knew what he needed to do. In fact, he'd been planning it for some time. He took her hands in his, as ever so slowly, he lowered himself onto one knee.

"Shepard?" her voice came out quietly, questioning in a gasp of air. His gaze met her beautiful gleaming eyes, eyes he could easily get lost in forever. He scolded himself for not having a ring. But he knew there would never be a more perfect moment than this.

"Miranda, you've been through some of the hardest moments of my life. We fought the Collector's together. You had my back when we faced the Reapers. Hell, you're the one who brought me back from the dead." He cracked a smile.

"Technically, that was The Illusive Man." She smiled back.

"He had the money, but you were every bit of brilliance behind bringing me back. I owe my entire life to you. And my life, without you, would be empty." Shepard's heart pounded so loudly in his ears, he could barely make out his own words. "I love you, Miranda. I always have, I always will." His breath began to catch in his throat, but he swallowed down hard, and continued on. "You've waited for me long enough, and I'm done being the hero. I want to begin our life together. We can finally look at starting a family of our own. I know you've wanted one for so long, and I'm so incredibly sorry for making you wait as long as I have." He took one of her hands, and brought it to his lips, placing a tender kiss on her soft skin. Her gaze never left his eyes. "Will you marry me?"

For a few moments, she said nothing, but simply stared into his eyes. Time spread out over those seconds, feeling like an entire lifetime. John could barely breathe, her answer suspended in time. And then, she smiled.

"What took you so damn long?"

He pulled her down, crushing her lips against his own. Every time he kissed her, it felt like coming home. And this time was no exception. His fingers wound against the back of her dress, clinging onto her as if she would float away if he let go. She kissed him just as passionately, her lips smooth and tender. When they finally pulled away, they were both out of breath. Miranda let out an airy laugh.

"Here," she ran her thumbs over his lips. "My lipstick is all over your mouth."

Shepard grinned. "Not much left on your mouth there, Miri," he noted her swollen lips, the once bright red colour faded and spread around the outskirts of her mouth."

"That'll teach me for wearing such a dark colour."

"It looked great on you. Even if it didn't last."

The two of them rose to their feet. "I'm sorry I don't have a ring for you yet. I'll get one, I promise."

Miranda ran her slender fingers down his chest, the very feeling of it sending a shiver down his spine. "As long as I have you in my life, that's all I need. Merry Christmas, Shepard."

"Merry Christmas, Miranda."


End file.
